


Staying with Baba

by Silent_Raven13



Category: Xiaolin Chronicles, Xiaolin Showdown (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotions, F/M, Fluff, Heylin, Love, M/M, Understanding Love, Xiaolin, a little smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24072178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silent_Raven13/pseuds/Silent_Raven13
Summary: Life wasn't always easy for the fearless, most evilest Heylin Prince. Heck, he fought many wars, killed thousands of innocent lives to get his way, but one thing he never thought he would face is being a father. After, his partner caught the flu. Chase Young is faced into taking care of his first born son. How will this end? Will he struggle being a dad? Will Omi trust him? We'll see!
Relationships: Clay Bailey/Jack Spicer, Fem!Omi/Chase Young, Omi/Chase Young (Xiaolin Showdown), Raimundo Pedrosa/Kimiko Tohomiko, femaleOmi/Chase Young
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I wanted to make this clear I have always been a fan of Omi being a girl. I think there's a lot of promise to that, and I actually ship her with Chase more. I've always like the idea of it. I mean if people can make Jack into a girl, why not Omi? I just wanted to point that out there that Omi is a female and she's 20 years old. She got pregnant at 19 years old. I hope you guys enjoy this.

At the temple far in the mountains and valley filled with blooming flowers, and grass Spring has flourished it’s beautiful time. The Xiaolin temple have spread joy and peace with the nature of the valley and mountains only bringing laughter and quietness. There was a small infant waking up from his nap in one of the temple’s room giving a small sounds and yawn.

The infant rubs his eyes and flipped over trying to snap out of his sleeping haze. His hazel reptilian eyes met soft hazel eyes that made him smile widely showing his mouth with gums. Having a few teeth about to grow out. “Heh,” He giggles a bit having his black green tint messy hair everywhere.

“Hello to you, too.” His mother giggles having her smile widen showing joy in her hazel eyes. “Have you slept well, Li-Long.”

“Maw-ma. Ma!” He crawls towards his mother to be comfort.

His mother giggles carrying him into her arms, “Ohhh, you a big boy, aren’t you!” She kisses him on his big round chubby cheeks making laugh out loud.

His chubby hands grab hold of her necklace with a blue orb, “Li-Long, careful. Your Baba gave me this. You don’t want to get him grumpy, now.” She gently took his soft hands to pull away from her necklace. “Come on, time for nums nums.”

“Ohh!” He claps his hands together in joy ready to eat.

She carried her son taking him to the dining room in the temple. The young infant was on his mother lap seeing a small bowl filled with mush oatmeal and small chopped fruit for him to eat. “Ohh,” he took a piece of grape into his mouth. “Mmm.”

“Haahaha.” His mother laughs in amusement.

“Li-Long, woke up already?” A ravenette female walks holding her iPad, “Did that music pod worked?”

“Oh yes, it actually got him to sleep quickly. Thank you, Kimiko.” The Xiaolin Dragon of Water smiles feed her son some spoonful of oatmeal from the bowl. “I had a wonderful nap.”

“I bet, Omi.” Kimiko grins sitting down to eat a small dinner, “Ugh, this diet is so hard.” She had a side of salad and small portion of boiled fish.

Omi frowned, “Why are you stilling doing it? Your very skinny and beautiful.”

“Thanks, but I heard this will make me lost those two pounds I hate.” Kimiko groans trying to eat her boiled fish, “Gah.” She shudders at the taste.

“Well, I hope you finish quickly. Clay is making grilled chicken with white rice and some delicious Southern cornbread, mash potatoes, and mac and cheese.”

“AWEEE!” Kimiko groans, “Why does he tempt me? Why doesn’t he cook for his boyfriend!” She lays on the table letting her head hit on it in frustration.

Li-Long stares at her with amusement, “Mama!” He pointed laughing.

“Hahaha, your auntie is quite the character, isn’t she?” Omi giggles.

“Mmmhmm.” Her son nodded before taking another spoonful.

Clay walks in bringing a pan of mac n cheese, “Now, what you ladies talkin’ about? I hope it’s not my partner?”

“Why your making mac n cheese? You know I’m trying to lose weight.” Kimiko shouted out oud.

Raimundo and Ping Pong walks in, “Your still on that bae?” Raimundo asked sitting next to her girlfriend.

“Yeah, no wonder I can’t lose weight. You guys always eat junk food in front of me.” Kimiko huffed.

“Pfft, why you care so much about losing two pounds?” Raimundo snorted, “It could just be water weight or muscle. You have been training very hard.”

“He’s right, you know.” Clay chews his food, “All that training and Shen Gong Wu we been doing have giving us a good work out. Enough to have these.” The cowboy flex a bit, “See I’ve gain a few myself.”

“Kimiko no need to worry about the weight. Raimundo and Clay are right. It’s all muscle. Look at me, I’ve gain weight from carrying Li-Long and I’ve trained to turn it into muscle.”

“But you only gain five pounds!” Kimiko added, “Fine, I guess your right. Move over Rai! I want some Mac n Cheese!” She pushed her boyfriend aside so she can get a bowl full of Mac n Cheese with bits of bacon, “Yeah, I do deserve this.”

“Oooohhh.” Li-Long’s Auburn eyes watched the yellow cheesy substance being put into everyone’s mouth. He got curious and began to wave his hand for some, “MA!”

“Now. Now. You got food here, Li-Long. You can’t eat that yet. Your teeth haven’t grown in.”

“Wahhh.” The infant began to puff his chubby cheek and forced a cry for being refused.

Omi rolled her eyes lifting her son into her shoulder so she can calm him down. “Maybe you can give him small piece of the mac.” Clay began while get a bowl, “I sure hate seeing the lil guy all mad. He’s like a whining pup looking for his mama in the hot of June.”

The mother of Li-Long merely snickered at Clay’s country metaphors which always surprised her on how many he always has or how creative they are. “Alright.” Omi got a fork to mash the Mac n Cheese enough so the noodle doesn’t choke her son. “Here, Mochi.” A nickname that Kimiko calls the baby because he’s soft and face is round like mochi.

Li-Long peaks overseeing the yellow substance having his eyes widen, “Ah. Ah.” He opens his mouth ready to eat it. His mother gave him a spoonful waiting for his reaction. The infant took a moment until his eyes gleamed so bright reaching for the bowl for more, “Alright, you’ll eat some of this, but first let’s finish your oatmeal and fruits.”

Li-Long agreed as he kept eating, “Mochi is so cute.” Kimiko giggles.

“Yeah, the lil guy is a big boy now.” Clay said, “He got a good stomach.”

Raimundo chuckles, “Yeah, he could eat a lot. Careful Omi.”

“Pfft, he will be fine.” Omi snorted, “Besides, he looks cuter being all chubby.”

“Yeah, I was a chubby baby.” Clay said, “I was good at chasing pigs, too”

“What’s that got to do anything?” Raimundo asked.

Ping Pong was busy eating his food in peace. “Ping Pong, you haven’t said a word?” Omi asked.

“Oh, I just wanted to finish and go do chores. I don’t want Sister Omi overworking herself when she’s focus on being a mother.” Ping Pong grins widely.

“That’s sweet but it’s fine. Besides, I’m not just going to be a housewife.” The Xiaolin Dragon of Water grins widely showing off her teeth. “But I’m glad you have taking responsibility.”

Li-Long shows off his smile once he finished his oatmeal, then he reaches over for some mac n cheese, “Alright. Alright. I can’t wait to tell Baba that you like Mac n Cheese.”

“Hmph, he’ll probably blow a fuse the way you feed him “poor” food.” Raimundo grunts.

Omi laughs, “Actually, he loves Mac n Cheese, too.”

“Say what?” The four looks up in surprised.

“Yeah, he enjoys it, but don’t tell him I said that.” She playfully sticks her tongue out.

Kimiko grunt, “He’ll probably feel embarrassed by that.”

“Yeah, who knew the evil varmint likes some good Southern cooking.” Clay fixed his ten gallon hat.

Master Fung walks in with Dojo, “I see, the young warrior is awake.” His eyes were looking at the infant eating letting out a small smile, “I’m glad he’s in a good mood.”

“Kimiko made a playlist from this small toy pod for him to sleep.” Omi smiles at her Master sitting down to eat some of his own food. “It helps a bit since he’s teething.”

Dojo slithers down to grab his own meal, then went to staring at the infant, “Hmph, it’s funny, but he looks nothing like you when you were a baby?”

“Ah!” Li-Long tried to grab the dragon with his chubby hands, but his mother was quick to pull him away from her dragon friend.

“No. You don’t grab Dojo.” She said kindly making her son fussed, “Well, I always wonder where he get his chubbiness from. Maybe from Chase?”

Raimundo burst out laughing first while chewing his food, causing him to choke a bit. His girlfriend quickly patted his back, “Geez, Rai. Don’t kill yourself.” She said giving him water.

“But that’s so funny. Chase Young CHUBBY? A Chubby baby!?”

“Well, that is a thought.” Clay took a moment to imagine that, “He’s so mean, evil, and rude.”

Master Fung spoke, “It’s true Omi never looked like her son. She was quite the normal baby. So, there’s a high chance Chase must look like that. Shame we don’t have records of the time he was good.”

Ping Pong took a moment, “Maybe I could find it later. I can totally go to Guan’s temple and see too!”

“Come on, guys. It’s fine if we don’t know. Besides, Li-Long is a handsome boy with these cheeks.” Omi lift her son up then gave him a lot of kisses on his chubby cheeks. The infant giggles out loud enjoying his mother’s love. “Yes, you are. You’re gonna get a lot of people to love you.”

“Ma.” Li-Long snuggles against letting his messy hair tickle his mother’s nose. She could smell the sweet organic soft shampoo of lotus and baby’s breathe that her lover created for their son.

“Hey, Clay aren’t you gonna call Jack?” Kimiko asked, “Aren’t you two planning to go out?”

“Yeah, I’ll call him soon. Yeah, we’re planning to go to a concert together for the weekend.” Clay rubs his chin, “I wonder if he found a hotel.”

“Hotel?” Kimiko grins widely, “I wonder for what.”

“Don’t be gross, Kimiko.” Raimundo snorted. “All that weird mangas you read got to you.”

“Oh be quiet.” His girlfriend punches his shoulder making him winced while eating.

“Ow.”

“Ma!” Li-Long tug her white sleeve as he pointed, “Ahhh.”

“They are just being silly.” Omi said taking her bite of her own food. She was a vegetarian for most of her life, due to her pregnancy she had massive carving for meat. So, she would eat a bit of chicken here and there when she felt like it.

“Mmm,” Li-Long watches his mother eat.

“Oh no, you don’t. You already had your meal. We don’t want you to have a full stomach ache.”

“MMM!” Li-Long began to pout and huffed not having his way.

“Your just like your Baba.”

“I bet, that’s how he acts when he gets no sex.” Raimundo chuckles.

Kimiko punches him again, “OW! That hurts.” Her boyfriend said.

After dinner, Omi left her son play with his toys in the living room letting Clay relax there. The cowboy likes to read his BBQ magazine in quiet times of peace, while enjoys a cold can of soda. The cold soda was settle on a little high stance so the baby couldn’t reach it. He had such a wild interest in everything, which reminds of the young female warrior a lot of herself.

Li-Long rolled a red ball at Clay, “Ohh.” He quickly crawls over to him to get the ball.

“Hey, lil guy. You want this.” The blond warrior picked the small ball seeing the infant not interested in the ball anymore, but the hat.

“Eeeeh!” The infant holds on Clay’s arm trying to stand with support, but wobbles a bit.

Clay took a moment then saw his hat, “Oh you want my hat?” He took it off letting the infant play with it.

“Omi, someone is here to see you!” Kimiko came walking in.

The female look over her shoulder, “Who?”

“You know who.” Kimiko ooed and winked, “Your man.”

“Okay, I’ll be there.” Omi looks back at Clay, “Watch for him. Make sure he doesn’t hurt himself okay.”

“Alright. Now, come here bugger. Let me show you a magazine of true art and class.” Clay said getting the infant from not crawling inside his hat and getting stuck. The baby sat on the Earth warrior’s lap looking down at the magazine.

Omi was walking out of the temple toward the entrance of the Xiaolin temple, she passed by Raimundo and Ping Pong playing soccer. When she got close the entrance, she fixes monk white robe seeing the figure waiting for her. “What are you doing waiting?” She smiles trying hard not to laugh, “You are always welcome here, Chase.”

The Heylin Prince stood looking around the entrance, “It’s always feel quite strange just entering to a place I want to destroy for so long. It’s hard to getting use to warm welcomes.”

“Especially from a Xiaolin warrior, who happens to be the mother of your son?” Omi grins widely at him.

“Exactly.” Chase grins back walking into the entrance, “I’m always glad to see you come to welcome me. I feel rather important.”

“Pfft, don’t hold that out for too long.” Omi went over to hug him, “I’m a mother now. Li-Long comes first.” Her finger jab at Chase’s chest armor.

“Then I will cherish these moments.” He grins letting his mate hold his arm as they slowly walk together into the temple grounds. “So? What did I miss? I apologize for not coming for two weeks. The hunt for dragons have been…”

“Exhausting?”

“Yes, how did you know?” He eyed at her.

The female explained, “Ping Pong told me that Dragons from this world are slowly going back to their own world, because the increase of pollution and human population. Only rare dragons that are immune stay in places like volcanoes, poisonous areas, and other extreme climates.”

“Smart boy. Shame he doesn’t use his knowledge for evil.”

“Now, Chase.” Omi smirks, “You know, your abilities will do wonderful for good.”

“Hahaha. Anyway,” He had her close to him, “the dragons hunt been extreme. I’ve killed two, but they are quite large. Almost had one that had sharp venom teeth.”

“Where you fine?”

“Yes, I’m always great.” He gave a cocky grin.

“Pfft, you always like to worry me.”

“I like to see that cute face caring for me.” He lifts her chin staring at her hazel eyes, “I missed you.”

“I hope your not using the for sex.”

“Perhaps.”

“Oh you were so close, until you got so cheesy.”

“Damn.” The Heylin Prince chuckles enjoying her jokes. “So, how was Li-Long?”

“Hmmm, well after you left the last time, he misses you. Then, he calms down being his usual self. Always the chubbiest cheeks and adorable smile.”

“He does have a cute smile.” Chase agrees.

“Oh, he’s growing fast like his ability to learn stuff. He say small words now like Ma or knows what he wants or not.” Omi rubs her chin taking a moment, “he’s pretty determine, too. Last Thursday, he tries to reach over this cup and was able stand his two feet, but wobbles stills.”

“He’ll be walking soon. Anything else?” Chase asked looking at her with worry in his eyes.

“Don’t tell me your upset your missing his first moments?”

“Yes, I am his father. I still don’t like the way we are separated like this.” Chase spoke softly, “It would be easier if you and Li-Long lived with me.”

Omi frowns for a moment, “I know, but… I dunno. I just…” She took a moment. Maybe it was time to move. It wouldn’t be fair to hog her son while her boyfriend lived so far away. “I feel we need to make a few clear agreements like Xiaolin? Heylin? Hmm?”

“You are right on that. I do want us to be on the same page.” He looks at her seeing that gentle smile on her golden beige skin tone lighting up from the sunlight giving her hazel eyes such a beautiful glaze. One of the reasons he loved her. “Anyway, anything else?”

“Mmm, oh he’s begun teething.”

“Which means?”

“Horrible moods, sleepless nights, and sometimes he cries most of the time.” Omi sighs, “Yesterday he was able to sleep thanks to Kimiko’s small music toy pod. He’s in a better mood for now.”

“I see.”

“He reminds me a lot like you. The way you are grumpy.”

“I’m not grumpy, young one.”

“Oh?” Omi giggles kissing him on the cheek, “Did I hurt your feelings?”

“Pfft.” He grunts seeing his lover giggling as they got inside the temple.

“He should be in here. Clay was playing with him.” They went into the living room seeing Li-Long playing with his own toys.

“Li-Long, how was my precious boy?” Omi smiles seeing her son looking up at her. He smiles with great joy quickly crawling to her.

“Ma!” He reaches over for her seeing her picking her up. The infant snuggles against her.

“Someone is here to see you, Li-Long.” His mother voice soft and caring making him peak over at her side to see a male appearing next to her.

“Hello, son.” Chase ruffled his messy black hair.

The baby smiled widely showing off his gums. Chase look closer seeing the small teeth appearing. “Hmph, they’ll come out any soon.”

“Yeah, but that doesn’t stop him from getting upset.” His mate sighs, “You want to hold him.”

“Yes.” He said letting him take his child into his arms. Li-Long was staring at the armor touching the designs and was interest in the shiny material. “Hello, son.” He kissed his son’s forehead seeing him giggles a bit.

“He smells good.” Chase added.

“Because of that wonderful shampoo you made for him.” His mate smiles at them, “It’s so nice and fluffy.” She ran her hand through her son’s messy hair.

The infant stayed in his place while busy touching the armor. “You wanna play with Baba?” Omi cooed at her son.

Her son kept touching the armor making sounds that Chase didn’t understand. Li-Long yawns a bit in boredom. “Oh, he must be getting sleepy.”

“Are you, Li-Long?” His father asked him.

The baby merely yawns again before resting on his face on the armor. It was very uncomfortable for him. “You can remove your armor if you want him to sleep on you.” Omi said seeing her son getting restless.

Chase eyed at the Xiaolin Dragon of the Earth who was busy looking at his magazine. He leans over to his mater, “Are you sure?”

“Come on, Chase. We’re not gonna attack you. Let’s go to my room.” Omi giggles as they went into her room where Chase removed him armor to let his son sleep on his chest. The little baby slowly went to sleep on his father’s chest. “That’s so cute.” His mate smiles watching her son and mate together. “He did miss you.”

“I’m surprised how small he is.” Chase looks down holding his son feeling a big wave of heat coming from him.

“Really? Everyone keeps saying he’s a big boy and he’s very chubby.” The Xiaolin Dragon of Water sat watching her boyfriend gently sitting down, “They keep wondering where he gets it?”

“Hmm, perhaps you.” Chase said quickly.

Omi eyed him, “That was a quick response. Nothing is wrong being a chubby baby.”

“They are just being nosy and should mind their business.” Her boyfriend growls a bit in annoyance.

“Chase were you a chubby baby?”

“No.”

“Hmm, is that right?”

“I never was a chubby baby, young warrior. I merely just think there’s nothing wrong with Li-Long being chubby. He’s an infant afterall.”

“Yeah, but everyone was curious. Even Master Fung confirmed I never was chubby as an infant and I have pictures to prove it. So they all assume is you.” She rest her head on his shoulder, “I don’t care if Li-Long is chubby. He’s my beautiful son. I wouldn’t care if you were too. That makes you even cuter.” She playfully pinches his cheeks.

“Omi…”

His girlfriend snickers, “What! I think you are cute. Oh, I’m not sure if you know, but Ping Pong is going to Guan Temple to find any scrolls of you as an infant. I highly doubt they will be there.”

“And your telling me this?”

“I just know you don’t want anyone looking at your past.” His girlfriend shrugs giving him a kiss on the cheek, “I know, how you try to erase your good side.”

Chase stood quiet for a moment looking down at his son. It felt so unreal to see an actual child in his arms sleeping away especially when he’s so warm. “You can put him on the crib now. Just gently.” His lover said softly, “He wakes up quickly.”

“Alright.” He went over to the wooden crib slowly putting his son down, but Li-Long let out small whimpers. 

“Shh, I’m here.” His mother patted his back trying to sooth him down.

Soon Li-Long was sleeping on his favorite pillow. Chase exhale seeing his son sleeping away. His mate softly laughed pulling him out the room, “You hungry?”

“Why yes. I am.”

The two sat out of the temple porch enjoying the mountain views. Omi served Chase’s a bowl full of Clay’s Mac n Cheese with bacon bits, and she had herself a bowl of ice to chew. Somehow she always loved chewing ice because of the crunch it makes. “This is delicious. I’m surprised with Clay’s cooking abilities.” He took another bite.

“He always like to cook in his free time.” Omi sucks on the ice in his mouth, “I gave Li-Long a little bit and he seems to love it too.”

“I’m glad he wasn’t picky. Certain infants tends to get away from trying new things.”

“Yeah, I’m slowly letting different types of foods. I was thinking of Durian.” She said thinking about the taste of the fruit. It’s a bit around yellowish fruit that have a fowl smell, but cutting it open there’s the fruit. It’s supposed to have a texture of custard.

“Durian is delicious.” Chase took a moment, “and he should start eating a little bit, so he can get used to it. I’m surprised you still like it?”

“It’s delicious.” Omi smiles, “Though, the other don’t seem to like it.”

“Even Kimiko?”

“Yeah, she said she never did. Besides, it’s a superfood. So, I have to give Li-Long small doses.” Omi giggles.

“Durian does have a strange feel. I rarely eat it, since the smells lingers and my warriors tend to cover their nose, or run off.”

“Maybe I should bring some just to see them react.” She jokes having her head laying on his shoulder and placing her hand on her mate’s hand. “Hmm, shame we can’t have fun.”

Chase chuckles, “Horny?”

“A little. It’s been two weeks.” She added, “A girl gets to have more urges than males.”

“True.” He chuckles, “But I believe another time will work?”

“Yeah, I don’t want to wake Li-Long when he’s in this teething state.”

“Much easier if it were my place.” Chase mutters.

“Hehehe, I don’t want to have sex in the temple in front of Buddha’s statues. Have you done that?”

“Of course, not.” The Heylin Prince snorted, “I’m not barbaric. I use to be religious, Omi or have you forgotten?”

“I know, but I thought you would find it forbidden.” She whispers lowly.

“It would be an interesting kink, young warrior, but I know how you are. I wouldn’t dare to force you to do something that intense.”

“But joining evil isn’t?”

“You know, what I mean.” Seeing his mate laughing.

“You’re so serious sometimes, my grumpy warrior.” The young female kisses him on the lips tasting the mac n cheese he was eating which didn’t bother her. “Salty.”

“You always caught me in the wrong moments.” Chase mutters feeling his mate’s lips they were cold and tender a little bit sweet, “Strawberry?”

“I used strawberry for the water to make the ice. A little flavor.” She grins widely. The two spent their time talking a bit more, until it was time for Chase to leave. They planned on meeting the next week.

Omi went back to her room seeing her son still sleeping which made her relieved. Soon she went to sleep for the next day. As she lay in her bed thinking about her time with Chase, she realized Chase haven’t been around with their son as much as she hoped. It could be both are busy to meet, since things always happen like Wuya or Jack breaking into the temple or a new sheng Gong Wu comes. She knows her boyfriend have plans to with dragon hunting, getting important artifacts, Shen gong wu, and training. It would be easier for her to live with him so he can be close, but it’s such a large commitment! She’s only twenty years old with a child, and staying there would show she’s only loyal to her mate’s wishes.

Could she really do that? Then again, she have always lived and follow the Xiaolin way. She have a son to think about. This took a few mintues for her to think, until her thoughts were broke by her son’s whimpering. “Wahahaha, ma.” He woke up crying.

“I’m here.” Omi got up realizing she won’t be sleeping.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ._.

Through the week it has been a normal day with the female monk and her son. Until Thursday came around, Omi woke up feeling warm. She started to cough having a horrible ache from her body. “Ma…mama….” Li-Long was on his crib crying out loud.

“I’m…” Omi couldn’t move everything hurts. “Ugh..”

“MAAA…” Li-Long sat on his crib crying out loud.

His mother sneezed and coughs, “Ugh, I’m coming…” She forced herself to get up, but her body begs for her to lay back down. Everything felt slow, she leans against the walls trying to hold her balance. Her legs began to wobble. “I’m coming… Li-Long.” She breathes heavily.

Then, she heard knocking coming from her room, “Omi?” Hearing Kimiko knocking. “I here Mochi crying… are you okay?”

Omi leans against her body hearing another knock but it was louder and more strong, “Omi? Are you okay?” Raimundo shouted.

“I’m… fine.” She softly said.

“We’re coming in.” Kimiko shouted. Raimundo opens the door having the two walking in seeing Omi leaning against the wall and Li-Long crying. The leader of the group quickly caught the female seeing her fainting.

“Whoa!” Raimundo had her in his arms.

Kimiko quickly went over to sooth the infant seeing him so upset. “Omi!” She said out loud. Omi saw black.

“It’s okay she has a fever… I think she caught a flu.” Raiundo touches her forehead feeling it warm.

“It must be her staying up all these nights. She never rest.” Kimiko pouted.

The female slowly woke up lying on her bed seeing everyone in her room. “What… what happen?” Omi tries to sit up, but Master Fung quickly helped her.

Clay said, “You gave us a scare, partner.”

“Yeah, Omi why you didn’t tell us you were sick?” Kimiko asked.

“Ugh,” The female felt really sick, “I was fine yesterday. I don’t understand how I got sick.”

“Well, at least it’s nothing serious just a flu.” Raimundo said thinking for a moment.

“Sister Omi, it’ll be fine. Your get better.”

“But Li-Long…” She looks over seeing him nibbling on his iced toy for his coming teeth. He was fine being carried by Kimiko. “I can’t rest while he needs me.”

“Omi, you need to rest. It won’t do any good if you are sick.” Master Fung stated, “I believe you’ve become sick because you over work yourself.”

“That is true. You always try to fight enemies and take care your son. Maybe last night you were out in the cold just to check the vault.” Kimiko recalled.

Clay said, “It’s fine you can rest. We can just figure out who will take care of the lil guy.”

“Babablah!” Li-Long drools on his toy while nibbling it.

Raimundo took a moment, “Wait… who’s free this coming weekend?” Everyone took a moment to think.

Omi said, “Oh no, you guys are all going to your vacation.”

Kimiko sighs, “Crap. Opps, sorry.” Li-Long giggles seeing the female’s expression.

“Okay. Let’s not panic. It’s obvious Omi can’t take care of Li-Long. We can just got to plan this right.” Clay explained, “This is difficult than a chase pigs while roping some cattle.”

“Me and Dojo will be busy nursing Omi to full health. It’s important for her to rest.” Master Fung eyes his adopted child. She looks down in embarrassment knowing that her master will keep a very close eye on her just like her childhood.

“Okay, well, who’s leaving tomorrow?” Raimundo asked seeing everyone’s hands up. “Really?”

Kimiko said, “Don’t look at me, I’m going with you to meet your mom.”

“Me and Jack are leaving tomorrow to go to California.” Clay pointed out.

Ping Pong said, “My family are meeting me at the airport tomorrow.”

“Should one of us stay behind?” Kimiko asked.

Omi felt a big wave of guilt, “No. No! Please, don’t do that. It’s not fair for you all to cancel on me. Please, let me just take care of Li-Long?”

“Come on, Omi. You know your in no shape. You can barely walk.” Kimiko said having Li-Long on her hip, “Right, Mochi?”

“Mmhhmm,” He continues to bite his toy.

Raimundo took a moment, “I mean, I don’t mind him coming with us.”

Omi said, “But… but…”

“Well, he loves Jack and me. Maybe he can come with us.” Clay said out loud. “The lil guy will be our way to see if we can have our kid in the future.”

Omi giggles, “Already planning huh?”

“Well… don’t let Jack know. It’s a secret.” Clay blushed a bit.

Ping Pong said, “Hey, what about Chase? Shouldn’t he be free?” Everyone looks at each other than at Omi with a mixture of realization and shock. “He is the father, right?”

“Dang, I nearly forgotten that Li-Long got a dad.” Clay said scratching his head.

“Yeah…” Kimiko and Raimundo said slowly.

“So that’s that. We just go to Chase and let him know, right?” Kimiko asked out loud seeing Omi for approval.

“I dunno…” Omi said softly, “I never let him be alone with Li-Long.”

“What?” Everyone said out loud.

“He’s Li-Long’s daddy tho?” Clay asked a bit surprised.

“I know, but I’m not sure if he can be a dad. You know him being Heylin and serious. Li-Long is sensitive.” The sick female said looking down with shame, “Is it wrong for me to act this way? I mean, I’m his mother.”

“Omi, it’s okay to be protective, but you have to let Li-Long be with his dad, too. Right, Mochi.” Kimiko cooed at the infant. “You don’t want Mochi to get sick, too!”

“Mmhmm.” Li-Long nodded not sure what’s he agreeing too.

The Xiaolin dragon of Water took a moment to think about this. It’s true she didn’t trust Chase to raising their son, because of his evil side. She didn’t want him to expect his son to grow up, so quickly or act like him. Maybe this will be good for them. She is sick and needs to learn that Li-Long can’t depend on her or she depends on him. Chase needs to be a father at this point. Li-Long shouldn’t be around her if she’s sick that would be horrible and selfish. “Alright, let Chase know. I think he’s at the palace at this time.” Omi said in a serious voice.

“Looks it’s gonna be fine, Omi.” Raimundo said with a gentle smile, “Chase is gonna be good to him.”

“Yeah, he loves Mochi.” The Japanese female spoke softly.

“We should hurry and drop him off before Chase’s go somewhere.” Clay said, “It’ll be okay partner.” He patted her on the back trying to comfort her, “I’m sure this will be fine.”

“Yeah, you have to trust your boyfriend.” Ping Pong said.

“Alright, let’s get his things ready, and we can take him.” Kimiko said getting closer to Omi so she can say her goodbye, “Li-Long, say bye bye to mama.”

“Ma…” He handed her his drooled toy.

Omi giggles picking up her son to kiss him on the cheek, “Bye, Li-Long. Mommy is sick, so baba is gonna take care of you for a bit.”

“Ma…” He plays with her necklace unsure what’s going on.

“While we get his things ready you can make a list for Chase.” Kimiko spoke as she got Li-Long back in her arms, “We’re gonna get this lil guy all dressed.”

“True. I’ll start it right now.” Omi saw her friend nodded before leaving the room. Her hazel eyes watch Li-Long waving his hand at her when he went with Kimiko.

Chase was in his large training room working on his Thai chi while listening to the silence of his room. His body stood calm as he focuses on every move moving his body with the flow. The male started his morning by waking up at sunrise, then had a light breakfast. After his meal, he goes to training and meditating his time. It was much, but he planning to go to library and read up on some maps to see if he could find any hidden treasure. Finding magical artifacts are always a must in his travels, since the witch will never use it against him. BANG! BANG! BANG! His ears rings hearing the front of palace’s door receiving loud poundings. The palace is large for anyone to get lost, but it’s quiet for anything to echo. 

For the Heylin Prince’s incredible hearing, he knows what’s going on. He stopped his training with a bit of annoyance, “Who could this be at this hour?” He look at the time seeing it was noon, then growls lowly.

It has to be that worm coming to bother him like the norm. That fucking nitwit! Chase wasn’t in the mood to deal with Spicer’s attitude and fangirling him half of his time. He was ready to kick the worm off his front palace, swinging the door with quick spead.

His anger went away by a wave of shock at Kimiko and Raimundo holding Li-Long? The infant looks at his father and giggles, “BABA!” The two warriors weren’t wearing their usual monk alter, but casual clothing. Kimiko had a white shirt with a long strap pink dress and purple boots with a side pony tail. She had a side purple purse to match her boots. Pedrosa had on the basic tight V-neck with blue jeans and Nike shoes. His son was wearing red shirt with blue overalls and red nike shoes.

“What are you two doing here with my son?” Chase asked lowly a bit moody.

The two blink a couple of times, until the Japanese female spoke, “Wow, rude much. We come to tell you that…” They barge into the palace making the Overlord growls lowly, “you gonna have to babysit your son for a couple of days.”

“Pardon?” Chase asked taking a moment back, “Babysit?”

“Baba!” Li-Long reaches for his father. The Heylin warrior responded quick into having his son in his arms. Li-Long was touching his bare chest feeling the tone muscles.

“Well, Omi caught the flu.” Raimundo said.

“What? The flu?” Chase asked, “Where is she? It would be best if she come here and stay while my servants keep an eye out-” Kimiko paused him, “That won’t be necessary! Master Fung and Dojo are watching her. It’s best if you two stay here. We don’t want Li-Long to get a cold.”

“He’s immortal. We don’t get sick.”

“Pfft, he’s a baby.” Raimundo snorted, “Look, Omi is fine. She’s just off duty being a mom. So, we thought you babysit your son.”

“….” The older warrior took a moment being unsure about this. “What about you all?”

“We have vacation plans.” Kimiko said, “And Omi refused us to break it off. So, you have to watch him. I mean, he is your son. You are his dad.”

“I’ve never raised him on my own.” Chase admits.

“Dude… you're his dad.”

“I know that!” He snapped at the younger male, “Omi never let him be with me alone…”

“Well, you have to start learning. I’m sure you can do it.” Raimundo said, “Because Omi is sick in bed and she already over work herself.”

“Yeah, besides, you're a dad!” Kimiko handed Chase’s Li-Long belongings stuffed in a large baby bag and lists. “here’s all his things which are clothes, favorite toys, and bottles. Omi made a list for his schedule. He’s teething so give him that ice toy for him to chew on. Also, if you need any of us, here’s our numbers and places we’ll be.”

Then, Raimundo’s phone rang, “Come on, Kimiko! We have to catch the plane!”

“Alright. See you, Mochi.” Kimiko kisses Li-Long’s chubby cheeks. “You better take go care of him or else.”

“Or else what?” Chase grunts.

“Omi will kill you.” She smiles widely.

Raimundo ruffled Li-Long’s hair, “Bye, lil man. Yeah, Omi made it clear that you don’t mess up. She’s trusting you, dude.” Soon the two left to go catch their flight.

Li-Long wave them goodbye being alone with his father. The infant looks over his father having his hazel eyes meeting Auburn. Chase knew the two never been close like this, so this was all new. He stood listening to the silence knowing his son did the same. “Very well. How about we set up your crib.”

Li-Long yawns in boredom, but was interest at the new atmosphere. He knew he had come by here once in a while. The infant started to make bubbles with spit, “Brrbrbrbrababa.”

Chase sighs seeing spit dripping on his arm. “Li-Long.” He went to wipe the spit off his son mouth with his hand, “You can't do that.”

The infant does it against without caring about what his father said. The Overlord groans as he started to go to his room showing the black crib made for his son, “This will be your crib for now.”

“Ohh.” Hazel eyes gleams at the shiny crib.

Chase snaps his fingers making his servants appeared. “Put these clothes away. I will be with my son in the throne room. The servants took the bag and nodded.

Chase put his son in the crib making him whimper a bit. “I need to change.” He said seeing his son sitting down beginning to cry. The male quickly put on his silk long sleeve shirt and pick up his son, “There. There.” He said trying to calm his son down. “You are very clinging.”

Li-Long sniffs a bit then giggles letting his head rest on his dad’s chest. Chase sighs knowing this might be a tough week. When they got to the throne room, Chase made sure he had his servants placed all of Li-Long’s toys on the floor for him to play, while the Overlord reads the lists. The infant took his time nibbling on his toy trying to get rid of that itch and pain from his teeth coming in. “Mmm,” He growls at his toy letting it help his ache on his gums.

His father would tear his eyes away from the paper his girlfriend’s rules for Li-Long. The infant drools onto his toy, “Grrr,” He nibbles on his toy. Chase went back to reading his paper seeing his mate’s handwriting.

_Li-Long likes to sleep with his favorite stuffed tiger shark. It helps him sleep, since it’s very soft for him and he likes to chew on it. Then, he has a way to going to sleep. He likes to be sing to or read a story. I have Kimiko record my voice for him to listen to a book._

“WHOA!” Li-Long tossed his toy across the floor. He crawls quickly to get his toy, which Chase had his eyes on him seeing his son doing it again. “AH!” He tossed it again seeing it rolled to where his father’s throne was. The baby boy crawls quickly until he stops to look at something from the floor with his chubby hands he grab it, and put it in his mouth.

“Nooo!” Chase quickly rushed over to get his son and use his hand to pull out a small pebble from Li-Long’s mouth. The infant cries wanting the pebble back into his mouth. “No, you do not eat this!” His father said in a stern voice, “This can hurt you.”

“Ahhh!” Li-Long whines having his hand reaching over for the pebble, then his eyes verted to his father’s silk sleeves sucking on it.

Chase sighs seeing his son happily sucking and drooling on his silk long sleeve shirt. He carries the baby while sitting back the throne going back to read a bit. Li-Long kept drooling on his sleeve tugging it so he can chew it, “You had your toy.” Chase stopped reading seeing the way his son kept chewing his sleeve.

“Mmm,” Li-Long moves a bit to be comfortable. “Babablbrrr,” He did raspberries making more spit come out from his mouth falling to his sleeve.

“Li-long…” His father saw his son letting his drool drip to his overalls. He snaps his fingers having his servants appeared, “Get me a wet small rag and clean his toy, so he can play with it again.” His servants nodded before leaving from their master’s presents.

Li-Long looked up to his dad admiring the facial structure and intense Auburn eyes that pierced brightly. So different to his mother’s gentle eyes and round face always giving a warm welcome with a smile. No, his dad have serious look never seem to smile much. Not to mention his long hair shining like silk, “Ohh…” his chubby hands took a piece of his father’s hair tugging it a bit.

“Li-long, you do not pull Baba’s hair.” He said as he kept reading for a moment, then his hand stopped his son’s soft hands.

The infant stares for a bit longer until he took his father’s hair putting it in his mouth, “Mmm.”

Chase’s eyes looked at him with his eyes widen, “Li-LONG NO!” He quickly pulled his hair away from his son’s mouth. The infant looked confused, but coughed and spit out a bit of the few hair pieces from his mouth. The Heylin warrior took out whatever was left in his son’s mouth, his servants return with the wet rag to clean him up.

“Let’s have lunch. I believe you’re hungry.” He said to his son who seems to stare around his surroundings, then his stomach growled. His chubby wet hands tug a piece of his father hair, “Ahh!”

“Yes, we’re gonna eat.” He tries to cooed at his son, but his serious tone made it sound like a drone.

Li-Long blew spit bubbles in return, until they got to the kitchen. Chase had his serbants bring up a high chair for his son who sat on it. The food was grind rice with chicken and small cuts of fruits. The infant look at the food taking his hand to eat the small pieces of fruit. Chase sat next to him taking a small spoon to feed him. “Here, we go Li-Long,” He took a spoonful of grind rice and chicken in the blue plastic bowl, “Yum, rice and chicken.”

Hazel eyes eyed the spoonful letting his mouth open wide, “Ah,” he took the food into his mouth eating it. “Delicious?” Chase asked seeing his son nodding. The servants watched their master acting so kind, caring, and gentle with his own kin, which was very odd to see.

“Ah,” Li-Long open his mouth for more, seeing his baba giving more. The infant would drool a bit out which would be wiped off with a wet napkin.

Chase saw his son’s eating all his food in peace to his surprised. “Now, I will eat my food.” He said having his own plate of meat, rice, and vegetables with many other side dishes. The servants came out putting more food on the table.

“Whoooaa!” Li-Long giggles sniffing the air and eyeing on a pink cupcake, “Oh! OH!” His chubby hands reached out for the cupcake.

“No, you are still too young to eat it.” Chase said in a serious tone as he eats. His quiet moments no longer existed, but a sounds of whimpers and crying.

“Wahhh,” Li-Long shrieks having tears in his eyes, “Mama! Wahhhh…” He tries to reach over it, but his father push the cupcakes away from him.

“Your mother will kill me if I let you eat anything sweet.” He took his son out of the highchair to calm him down in his arms. “Shh, it’s okay.” His father tries to calm him down.

“Mmm!” Li-Long tries to reach the cupcake, but cries louder, “Mama…”

Chase had to figure a way to not have his meal without his son trying to take it. He sighs tries to get the letter his mate gave him, but he saw Li-Long taking the paper with his bare hands putting it into his mouth. “No!” His father used his hand to take the paper out of his son’s mouth, he felt the teeth coming in from his gums as his son tries to bite him with his gums. “What’s gotten into you?” He asked trying to looking at the paper. It was covered in drooled. “Now, I don’t understand anything what your mother wrote.”

Li-Long giggles having his hands covering his mouth, then covering his face into his father’s chest. “What am I gonna do with you?” Chase asked seeing his son giggling.

Omi woke up still heavily sick, “How’s Li-Long?” She stares at Master Fung.

“Shh, he’s fine with his father, Omi.” Her master spoke putting a wet towl over her forehead.

“Is he okay? I mean, Chase is…” She breathes heavily.

“Rest, young warrior. Chase and Li-Long are fine. You must trust your partner.” Master Fung spoke.

Dojo was trying to sleep on Omi’s stomach and She mumbles, “Yeah.” Going back to sleep.

Li-Long was beginning to fuss being held by his father for too long. “Mmm! Mama!” Li-Long cries trying to wiggle out.

Chase sighs finally letting his son down on the ground to let him roam. Dinner was difficult. His son wanted to try everything he was eating, and he knows his mate will scorn him. He wasn’t sure if he eaten his meals being busy with his son. “Ooohh.” Hearing the baby’s voice, Chase’s eyes landed over him seeing him putting something in his mouth again.

“No!” Li-Long’s father quickly went over to pull another small object out of his mouth.

“Wahhh!” The chubby baby whines in anger seeing his father taking the object away from him.

“No, you do not put things in your mouth from the ground.” He said in a serious voice. This time he pick up his son feeling his trying to move away.

“No…wahhh.” Li-Long began to tear up, “Mmm! Noo… Mama.”

“Li-Long, shhh. Shh. Calm down.”

He shrieks out loud crying, “Ahhh!” His dad tries to calm him down by patting his back.

“Shhh. Shh. Calm down, son.” His dad said patting his back while trying to soothe him. He was talking in an old ancient language, then Mandarin to his son. His son kept crying to the point he started to have snot coming out his nose. “What time is it?” His father ran his hand through his hair checking for the time. Looking over a clock he had at the side of the wall to see it was passed his son’s nap. “I believe you are cranky. Let’s give you a bath, then a nap.”

“Wahhh.” His son cries.

Chase took his son to the large bathroom to wash him. Li-Long started to calm down when one of the servant came by with a frozen chew toy. The cold toy help his itchy gums, “Mmm,” Li-Long nibbles on his toy enjoying it, while his father took his overalls and getting his bath ready.

“I should take a bath too. I might not get another chance.” Chase thought to himself finally having his son bare like the day he was born. He started to take off his own clothes having his servants ready the large bathtub with herbal water. Li-Long turns over trying to crawl away, but his father was able to grab him just in time. “You need to stay with me.”

His son let out a giggle being a better mood. “That toy made you feel better, huh?” Chase asked with a wide grin, wiping the snot out of his son’s nose. The baby whines moving his face away hating to have his nose touched, “Relax.” His dad said finishing cleaning off his son’s nose.

Then, the two went into the massive bathroom to take their baths. “Oh! Oh!” Li-Long bounce himself seeing the clear clean water that had a little tint of green. His tiny nose tickled by the smell of something minty and herbal. The smell of Jasmine reminded of his mother’s soft hair, which he would sometimes tug. Next thing he did was slap the water being curious of it. His father gave a low chuckle as he holds him in his arm making sure Li-Long wouldn’t try to get away. The water was nicely warm making Chase sigh in peace. “Splash!” Li-Long slaps water making loud sounds to mimic it’s sound. “Alright. Alright, son. Let’s give you a good wash.” The Heylin Prince spoke cupping a bit of water to wash the baby’s face.

Li-Long made a shocking face feeling the warm water at his face and smacks his lips trying to spit out some water that got in his mouth, “Mmm..”

“Shh, it’s bath time.” Chase took a small cup fill up some water and gently pour on his son’s hair.

“Ahhh, mmm, no!” Li-Long move his head, but the water still hit his face.

“It’s okay. Shh, calm down.” Chase got some shampoo and gentle scrub it on his son’s head. “Close your eyes.” He softly spoke making sure his son doesn’t get soap in his eye.

“Hehehe,” The small child couldn’t help but laughs feeling his dad’s hand tickling his tummy.

“Your in a better mood.” Chase smiles a bit getting his cup with water to clean off the soap from his son’s hair. “You have your mother’s eyes. It amazes me how you exist in our world.”

Li-Long responded with his hand hitting the water, then made spit bubbles. The Heylin Prince gently kiss his son’s forehead hugging him close. He never thought he would have family especially with his son. Li-Long move a bit looking over seeing the large empty space and softly said, “Mama…”

Chase knew that his son would come by with the bathtub with his mother holding him. Li-Long knows his mother would be at his side, but where was she. “Your mother will be here later. It’s just you and me.”

“Baba.” He said touching his dad’s face feeling the wet skin on his chubby soft hands.

Chase chuckles as he started to sit at the edge of the tub so the two can enjoy the warm water a little longer. Li-Long was able to kick his legs letting his dad hold him. Those Auburn eyes watched the little boy enjoying himself in the water, “Hmph, you seem to enjoy the water as much as your mother.” He talks, “Maybe you might get her element.”

The Heylin Prince snaps his fingers making one of his servant appeared, “Hold him. I need to finish bathing.” The servant took Li-Long with a light blue towel. The baby mumbles words watching his father diving into the water. “Ooh! Ba!” His son jumps in fear seeing his father gone into the water. “BABA!” He shouted seeing nothing coming out of the water, then Chase came out in his dragon form showing off his fans and spikes enjoying the warm water, then he morphed back into his normal form trying to scrub and wash his hair up.

“Ba!” Li-Long shouted being all cozied by in his towel seeing his dad looking at his direction.

Chase made sure he was all clean before heading out of the tub with his own towel that another servant appeared. Normally, he likes to stay longer with a good glass of rum, but his son needs him. The male wrapped a towel and with one arm he was able to hold his son being passed by his servant. Li-Long growls, “Grr.” His Hazel reptilian eyes glow.

“Seems like you want to turn into your dragon form. Don’t rush it. Your body will be ready for it. Come let’s get you changed and put you to bed.” He walks to his bedroom to change his son’s oneies, and dry his hair. Li-Long laughs with a big smile on his face being in new comfy clothes, and being handed a bottle filled with warm milk.

“Mmm!” Li-Long took his bottle in joy and started to drink it. His dad noticed the infant crawling to the large pillows to lay on it while drink it. The boy looks ready for something, and it just hit the warrior’s head that he was waiting for a song or story. “Are you waiting for me to tell you a story?” Chase asked looking completely dumbfounded at the way his son just drinks his milk and lay on the pillow. “You are a smart boy.” He grins widely couldn’t wait to tell his mate about this.

“Very well let see.” He finished drying his hair with his towel, put up his boxers and black silk pants. Then, went to the other side to lay with his son thinking about something, “Hmm, what kind of stories your mother likes telling you. Possibly something with a happy ending. All the heroes winning and villainy losing. Correct?” He looks at his son who was still waiting for a story. “What would your mother prefer for me to tell you? Perhaps it’s time for you to listen to my story before I became the all powerful Chase Young.”

“Oh!” His son said having the rubber nib remove from his mouth before putting it back into his mouth.

Chase chuckles helping his son drink his bottle by making his son sit up in a better position. He began telling his story when his son snuggled a bit closer to him, “Once a upon of time in ancient China, there was a young man. He grew up in a very poor home working out in the fields to feed his family. In the small village many women had fallen for him for his handsome face, perfect silk hair, beautiful eyes” he grins widely enjoying his own comments until his son hit him with a bottle.

“Ah!” Li-Long protested.

“Fine. Well, the young man was very handsome. Anyway, there was a time he would be a student learning the way of Xiaolin by the Grand Master called Dashi.” He continues, “Dashi, and the young warrior’s old friend, Guan were always together. For some odd reason.” He took a moment to understand why he was always around Dashi and Guan even at such a young age. He almost forgotten that Guan was his closest friend. “Anyway, Guan and the young warrior always trained hard to become a Xiaolin Dragon. Soon, they had a reputation to be one of the best Xiaolin monks; creating new techniques and moves. One day a wicked witch appear to attack the village in order to fight and defeat Dashi.”

“Ooohh.” Li-Long awed seeing his father using Heylin magic to react the story seeing the gold and green silhouettes. He put his empty bottle aside while his father told him the great battle of that witch Wuya.

Chase saw his son being satisfied with the story, “I bet your mother didn’t told you something as amazing as my past.”

Li-Long sat up saying, “Mama!” He began crawling trying to look for his toy, “Mama!”

“Hey, come here. You need to sleep. You had your story.” Chase grab him trying to rock him back and forth to sleep while taking him to his crib. The male turned on an animal musical mobile playing some lullabies. Li-Long slowly closed his eyes hearing the sweet music. “Shh, sleep, son.” His father kiss him on the cheek finally putting him in the crib.

The male stretched his back feeling it cracked, then went through his son’s baby bag looking through it. There was mostly clothes, books, and some toys. There was a strange ball looking monster that he wasn’t sure what it’s supposed to do. Setting the toy aside, Chase decides to go onto his iPad to read up on baby’s nutrition and health. He could tell this weekend will be long. His mind went back to his mate, “I wonder if she’s doing fine.” Sighing softly he knows Omi is strong and a fighter. If she can fight Hannibal and Wuya while being in labor, then she can surely fight this flu.

“Mmm, mama..” Li-Long began to whimper from his nap. Looks like this is up to Ba!

Omi slowly open her eyes noticing it was the next day; she slowly sat up feeling fatigue and had the urge to vomit. “Careful, young warrior.” Master Fung was there having a cup of tea and hot soup ready for her, “You have a terrible flu.”

“I cannot eat.” The female warrior groans seeing the soup.

“Then drink water, and this. You need to get better.”

“I suppose. How’s Li-Long doing?” Omi sighs taking her cup of tea. “Surely he must need me.”

“Every child needs their mother; however, he is fine being with his father. Have faith in him.”

“You think I don’t trust my partner?” Omi asked.

Master Fung nodded, “I see the way you are overprotective of your son, and the worry you have with Chase’s evil side. But believe young monk that he is changing and have finally understand what it is to be loved and give love. You and Li-Long have given something he needed for a very long time. Have trust.”

“I know I should, but somehow I can’t help it. Li-Long is my world. I just want him to the best mother I could be, because I never had that.” Omi felt tired for a moment, “but you are right, Master Fung. I need to trust my husband.”

“Husband?” He arched his eyebrow.

Omi blushed a bit, “I mean, partner.” She likes to think Chase as her husband, perhaps that’s another conversation they need to have.

“Wahhhhh! AHhhh!” Li-Long screams out loud in anger throwing his bowl of mashed cereal on the floor having his gums itchy and irriated.

Chase tries to eat his breakfast as quickly as possible, but his son made it almost impossible for him to finish. He rush over to pick up his son, “Let me see your mouth.”

“No!” He move his face away from his dad.

Chase use his hand to gently put it on his son’s jaw and slowly open it to see a small tooth coming out. “I see.” He removed a lib from a jar that was next to his freshly made pancakes dip his finger in it pulling it out. It was covered in a golden sticky liquid.

Li-Long didn’t cry for long when his father stick his finger in his mouth gently rubbing his gum with the sticky liquid that tasted sweet. The baby lick his gum feeling a bit better. This gave his dad time to finish eating and enjoying his morning Evil décor magazine.

“Baba…” Chase fed him some sweet mashed cereal and small pieces of strawberries. Then, a good warm bottle just in case he was still hungry. Can’t be too careful.

After breakfast, Chase let his son play with the cubs in the main foyer. The servants had to make sure the floors were nicely clean that way the little boy wouldn’t eat anything off of it. Chase was relieved seeing the cubs were able to enjoy his son in peace, and he was able to finish his readings for his evil plans for world domination. “Whoa!” Li-Long was able to stand with the help of the cubs. Auburn eyes tear away from the tablet seeing the small boy standing and taking one step. Wait, one step!

The Heylin Prince put his tablet down completely having his attention to his son. Could it be? Will his son have his first walk? Li-Long’s legs wobbled as he tries to remain in balance he took a cub’s head to hold to, then he tries to take another step but fell.

Chase chuckles seeing his son landing on his small bottom looking extreme confused and frustrated. “BA!” He shouted crawling over to his father.

“Hahaha,” He chuckles in amusement, “You’ve tried your best. Your body isn’t ready for you to walk. At least, I can tell your mother that I saw your first step.”

His son smiles showing off his gum, “Hehehe.” As he was picked up to sit on his father’s lap. Li-Long was glad his dad didn’t wear that thick armor so he can lay his head on his chest. The male had his traditional black Chinese silk outfit.

“You wish to look at my plans.” His father smirks unlocking his tablet to let his son see.

The little boy gasps seeing a photo of his mother hugging a small baby in her arms as a screensaver for Chase’s tablet. “Mama!” His hands touch the screen looking at her.

“Yes, that’s mama, and this is you.” The Heylin Prince spoke using his finger to tab on the screen to show his son his plans. “I believe you will be happy that my next plan is to court your mother.”

Li-Long saw a shiny ring that was a thin silver band with a small diamond in the middle. “Beautiful, no?” His father grins a bit.

“Mmhmm.” The baby touches the screen.

“This will be your mother’s ring. Surely she will love it. Hopefully, she will say yes. I will be most honor if she is my wife.” Chase said softly letting his son play with his tablet, until he used it to his son some more of his plans “Your mother probably would prefer a small wedding.” Showing the flowers and small garden of his liar. “Something small and gentle. While I would like us to have a huge grand wedding.”

“Ohh, mmhhmm.” Li-Long nodded at the grand wedding photos. It was so big and shiny. “Mama,” he mumbles random words.

“Me and your mother will rule the world together and you will be a prince.” Chase said softly kissing his son’s head, “our greatest legacy.”

“Hehehe,” Li-long laughs as he touch his dad’s face, “Baba!” He touches the tablet once more before trying to wiggle out from his dad’s lap.

“Alright. Alright. You can go play with the cubs.” He put his sons down letting him crawl to the cubs to play with them.

The Heylin Prince decides to continue to go back to his evil schemes, but somehow went on looking through the web for some safety pads for his son. Something that will make sure his son doesn’t hit his head on hard edges or fall down some stairs. He had his servant watch over Li-Long just for a bit; while he needed to do some exercising and training. How else he would stay this amazing?

When lunch time arrives Li-Long had no problem eating his meal. He seems to enjoy his bowl of mashed rice with ground meat and a side of mashed carrots. “Mmm,” He said mimicking his father’s voice as he got a spoonful of carrots.

“Mmm, indeed.” Chase said feeding him. The boy spit some of the carrots from his mouth trying to chew with his gum, “Come on, your almost done. Here,” He got one last spoonful of rice and ground meat. “Ahh.”

“Ahh,” his small mouth open happily taking another delicious spoonful. “Mmm.”

Chase grins widely seeing the accomplish lunch. Li-Long was ready to get off his high chair. “Ehhh! No… no!” He whines getting fussy.

“Ah. Ah.” Chase said going over to pick up his son from his seat. He was muttering something in mandarin. “Why you are getting upset?”

“Hehe.” His son giggles and pouted his lips playing with his ba’s hair.

“Such a troublesome boy. I believe you got this from your mother.” He sighs having his son on his lap while trying to eat his lunch. Li-Long watched his father at awe, and grab a piece of fruit on the side, “BA!”

“For me?”

“Mmhmm.” He nodded trying to feed his dad. Chase took the fruit in his mouth and ate it. Li-Long laughs in joy having his hands clasps together. This gave the little boy in the best mood, and this pleases the warrior.

When lunch time ended, Chase let Li-Long watch some Netflix, even though he doesn’t approved of television. But his son seems to be glued on it. Li-Long’s eyes watched Disney’s Mulan looking at the female and shouted, “Mama!”

Chase chuckles, “She’s stubborn like your mother, but brave and strong.”

“Mama…” Li-Long said wanting to see her. To him it felt like forever. He sat still watching the movie, while his father was busy with his work. Not to mention Chase had time to drink his soup.

Omi sat up from her sleep seeing her phone she received several text messages for her friends. She read them seeing how Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay were staying longer with their families. Then, she starts to cough having a horrible itchiness in her throat, and continues to read having her eyes widen. She coughs again, “Looks like you need a week of rest. The way you are now.” Master Fung spoke handing her some tea.

“Oh, Chase might need more clothes for Li-Long. I can’t have my baby wearing the same thing and his toys. Oh, Master Fung I’m so worried. What if Li-Long is not sleeping or eating right? Oh and his teething.” Omi said out loud feeling nervous.

“A week with his father won’t be awful. It will give Chase a new path of understanding and being with his son.” Her master spoke.

“I’ll text him to come by to get somethings.” Omi bites her nail thinking, “and he could bring Li-long just for a bit. I know, I can’t see him because of my cold, but I just wanna hear him.” She misses her son so much. It was such a strange feeling to have her life so focus on her child, and being a mother taught how it can be a wonderful thing and overprotecting. Her fingers started to text her mate waiting for him to respond.

“Ba!” Li-Long was peeing after his dad remove his diaper for a change. His father quickly got a wipe to cover the pee.

Chase tries to wipe his son’s bottom until he received a text message from his mate. “Omi?”

“Mama!” Li-Long heard his mother’s name and became aware. He moves his chubby hands trying to have his dad pick him up, so he can see his mama.

“Li-Long, wait. I need-” Li-Long became fussy having his eyes tearing up and his whines becoming louder, “MAMA!”

“Okay. Okay.” He finished putting on a new diaper for Li-Long and pick him up. The baby was only wearing his diaper being excited to be picked up.

His hands grab his dad’s face, “Mama!”

“Li-Long, stop that. Look. Look,” Chase grab his phone calling his mate, “Mama!”

“Mama!” He hold the phone hearing it ring.

Then, Omi’s voice went through, “Hello?”

Li-Long’s eyes glow in pure joy, which surprised his father. The way Li-Long was aware of his mother’s voice, and the pure joy he had just by her. His son couldn’t stop smiling widely showing off his gums. “MAMA!”

Chase put his phone on speaker hearing Omi’s voice. It sparks him up as well. Hearing her sweet voice made him have butterflies in his stomach. “Hello, mochi.” She laughs softly. Her voice a bit rasp from her cold, but she sounded well. “have you behaving for mommy?”

“Mama!” Li-Long mumble a few words touching the phone.

Omi giggles, “Oh really? And what happens then?”

“OhHH! Baba!” He continues in joy.

“Oh Ba, did that?” She laughs love hearing her son. “Mochi, how’s daddy?”

“Mmm, Ba!” He hold the phone to his dad.

Chase took the phone and spoke, “Young one.”

“Chase,” He could feel her smile and love in her voice. “are you being a good boy?”

“Ha, you are always full of jokes, young one.” Hearing her laughter through the phone made him smile.

“I live to please.” She said with amusement before coughing, “Anyway, I wish you and Li-Long can come tomorrow to the temple. I have received a message from my friends that they are staying a bit longer with their families. I want Li-Long to get some of his things.”

“Alright, I’ll come by tomorrow.” He said. Li-Long watched his father and mother talking for a bit, which caused him to know what was going on.

“Mmm, mama!” Li-Long started to squirm trying to hear his mother’s voice. “MA!”

“Li-Long, mama is talking to use something important.”

“Mochi, behave for Ba.”

“MA!” Li-Long grab his father hair trying to stand on his lap, “MA!”

“Ahh, Li…” Chase winced getting his long hair pulled as his son tries to stand on his lap. His eyes blink the way his son grab his shoulder to support himself into getting up.

“MA!” Li-Ling whines.

“Chase, what’s going on?” Omi asked a bit confused.

“Our son I trying to stand on my lap.” Chase said, “Anyway, tomorrow we’ll be there.”

“Alright. I love you and I love you, Li-Long.”

“Ma!” His son was standing with pride on his father’s lap while his dad have his arm on his back for support.

Chase went to the phone and said, “I love you, too, my Empress.” Looking at his son wobbling while trying to get his son from falling. He spoke in Manadarin trying to make Li-Long understand to not do something dangerous.

“You will give your mother a heart attack if you got yourself hurt.” He spoke in a serious tone. His son huffed looking at his dad’s eyes in frustration. The Heylin Prince carried his son, “Don’t give me that look. Let’s have you play with the cubs for a bit, while I mediate.”

The day went easy for the Heylin Prince, he had his son bathe for his sleep. The baby crawled on his father’s bed in the nude wanting to roam around. “Hey. Hey, come here.” Chase quickly put his pants on almost falling over. He saw his son trying to pull the high draps on his leg stands surrounding his bed down, “Nononono.” Chase rush over to grab his son. “Lets just powd-” He stops feeling something wet on his chest.

His son laughs out loud peeing on his dad. Chase sighs having his eyes roll back in annoyance, but he must not let that get to him. After all, his son is a baby and he is learning, “Alright, let’s go get another bath.”

“Hehehe, BA!”

Later, Li-Long was on his father’s bed drinking his warm bottle of milk waiting for his father to tell him a story. “I see your ready for a story?”

“Hmm,” his son nodded busy with drinking his bottle. Chase made sure his son sat up perfectly so his son won’t choke on his milk.

“Let see,” Chase rubs his chin for a moment, “The Monkey King is good one.”

Li-Long snorted. “Not that one, huh? Well, perhaps your mother had told you all the folklore of our culture. Maybe something more personal would do.” He was thinking maybe his own stories, but all of them seems too violent. Surely his mate would have his head telling their son stories about murder, and war. The male sighs knowing he must tell his times when he was a monk or maybe… “I got one. How about a story about a monk turning to the most powerful immortal.”

“Hmm?” Li-Long arched his eyebrows having his hazel reptilian eyes glowing with interest.

“Hahaha, curious like your mother.” Chase saw his son needed to burp with his hands gently picking up his son and patting his back. The baby let out a couple of burps before wanting to lay in bed. “Alright. Alright.” His dad grab a baby towel to wipe the spit off his son’s face.

“Now, where were we? Ahh, when I was a Xiaolin monk,” He spoke in his side of the story, “my dream was to be the Xiaolin Dragon. For such a high rank name it results in many knowledge of Xiaolin magic, advancing your Xiaolin element, and having such power in your hands that you would become immortal.”

“Ohhh.” His son gawks seeing his father’s hands glowing with magical elements.

“Ohh, indeed.” His dad smirks, “I was known to be equally powerful than Guan. Together we could’ve been more powerful than Dashi, if we were smart. That inferior brute is weak and pathetic as a mosquito.”

Chase had his son closer to him seeing him snuggling against him. Little dragons always want to be closer to their parents, especially if their mother wasn’t around. Li-Long seems to be comfortable around him for only seeing him once in a while. Then again, options are low for him. “I’ve carve for power, to be liked and to be loved. My parents die when I was very young and being adopted by the Xiaolin monks thought me that I want to be a hero. Cliché, I know. The idea of being liked, protecting, and being depended on was the only thing I wanted. Until,” His eyes glow dangerously red, “my adopted brother had the same idea with his cunning smile and charm looks he was able to fool Dashi into making him a warrior. Of course, I work from nothing and build myself, and not let that get into my head. Of course, defeating a few Heylin warriors was a way I could prove myself and Dashi. I remember Hannibal Roy Bean, a demon cursed to be a bean needed someone to take down the Xiaolin temple and become his apprentice or slave.” He growled angrily making his son giggles.

“Grrr, pfftt.” His son made spit bubbles having his father wiping it off.

“Son, you must understand that bean is a pest and should be destroyed. If you ever make a deal to a demon always have a plan to have it backfire. When that bean show me the truth about Dashi and Guan being chosen. All of my hard work, my loyality to the Xiaolin way had shown me; I was just another fool following a lazy, pathetic master who cares about jokes and sleeping. That’s when I decided to be a Heylin warrior. I took the cursed soup and became who I am today. I lock that bean up after destroying and conquering many lands. My new journey begins with ruling the world. The feeling of power and greed for more is most wonderful. You will understand one day. “ He said seeing his son slowly falling asleep. “As all the conquering, war, and treasures I had… the women, the men, all concubines. Nothing filled my greed, until your mother come, and you are my greatest achievement. A legacy to rule.”

The male picked his son up to put him in his crib. Li-Long sleeps away feeling a gentle kiss on his forehead having dreams of food, and cubs. Chase stares at his son, “You are loved.” He walks out of his room to work on his plan for world domination this time he would win and show what those Xiaolin fools what he’s made of. Chase’s loyal servants were standing aside the bedroom just incase Li-Long would wake up in need of his father. The Heylin Prince had enough of standing beside for once he will make a successful plant to conquer the world. He will make sure Dashi will crumble in disappointed and the other Xiaolin Dragons spirits quiver in fear. Not to mention, he will find a way to destroy that insufferable bean!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy!


	3. Chapter 3

Omi was getting ready for her boyfriend and their son arrival. She had one small hair braid, and tried to make herself look presentable. She still look sickly with her pale skin, bags under her eyes, and dry lips. She added a little bit of blush and lip gloss, “Whoa, what’s with the makeup?” Dojo slithered to her.

“I’m trying to look a little healthy. This flu had me looking dead. I don’t want Chase to feel disgusted with me.”

“Look kid, you are sick and he is the father of your child. I’m pretty sure he would love you no matter what you look like.”

“Dojo that’s very sweet.” Omi smiles checking her face, “am I wearing too much blush.”

The dragon took a moment seeing the monk’s face she did put too much blush, “Umm, I think I hear Master Fung.” He slithers away while Omi looks utterly confused. She went back into putting more lip gloss on her lips.

“Come on, Li-Long. We need to get you ready.” Chase was struggling to put his son’s pants, but his son was refusing.

“No!” Li-Long shouts trying to crawl away.

“Your mother will have my head if she sees you with just a diaper.”

“Mama!” His son said crawling around the bed. Chase sighs in frustration. In the end, he had his son wear socks, and a t-shirt if his mate would scorn him so be it. The two teleported to the temple seeing how the old monk walking about their day.

Master Fung saw the Heylin Prince and the boy and said, “I see you two are well.” Seeing Li-Long tugging his father’s head.

“Well, we had a rough morning.” Seeing how Master Fung carried the boy in his arms.

Chase follow the old monk seeing how his son seem to be relax with the older male. “Omi is in her room.” The monk spoke showing the door. “We have packed a few things for the boy with his stay. I will watch your son that way he won’t get sick.”

“Mama?” Li-Long frowns wanting to be with his mother.

“Patience, young warrior. You are just like your father not getting what he want.” Master Fung said letting the baby crawling around Li-Long’s playroom. The baby was chewing on his toy watching his mother’s foster parent packing his clothes.

Chase walks into the room getting excited to see his mate. When he enter the room meet his mate; he saw her face covered in bright blush. He couldn’t help but laugh out loud, “Why... Why you look like that!”

Omi blinks in surprised and cover her face, “Your so mean!” She cover her face in embarrassment.

“Ah,” Chase spoke in Mandarin for a bit. “Why you need to cover your face in that stuff?”

“Because I look horrible.” She mutters putting her hands down, “I don’t want to disgust you and have you worry.”

Chase sat next to her taking her hand, “You could never make me feel disgusted towards you.” He took a damp towel from her nightstand; he gently remove the blush from her face seeing her actually face. She did look sickly with those dark ring around her eyes and those heavy bags under her eyes. Her skin a bit pale, but he still looks at her like the most beautiful woman he ever seen. Omi let out a small smile seeing her boyfriend giving her a gentle kiss, “Mmm, I’ve miss our moments.” He purrs lowly.

“Same. It’s been a while.” She sighs. “So…”

“What?” He put the damp towel back on the night stand.

“How’s Li-Long? Is he a lot to handle?” She asked playing with her fingers becoming nervous. “Does he need me?”

Chase eyed his mate seeing how much she misses her son. “He’s fine, young one. I’ve been pretty good with him. He seems to enjoy himself.”

“Oh, I’m glad.” She said holding his hand, “I got really worried.”

“Why?” He got on the bed with her wanting to be near her. To feel her.

“Chase, you’ll get sick.”

“Ha, me sick? Never.”

Omi snorted before letting him lay with her, “I just thought… you weren’t ready for our son. You always seem to be busy and off to a mission. I didn’t want you to put pressure or expect anything out of our son.” She said softly feeling her mate’s Auburn eyes at her.

“Or you are afraid what I might do to our son?”

“I do not want to think about that.” She sighs, “I know, you are a better man than what I was taught.”

“I’m no man.”

“Pfft, to me you are. We have a son.” Omi snorted as she bend over to kiss her mate, “I’m only worried about you taking care of Li-Long. He’s a handful. You’ll be surprised. I know you were worried because you never had this chance.”

Chase chuckles seeing his girlfriend’s lips, “Come here.” He added tongue into their kiss making things very heated.

“Mmm,” Omi moans through their kisses as she let her hands touch his chest through his black silk long sleeve shirt. “Chase, we can’t.”

“Who said?”

“I’m sick and Master Fun will hear us. I do not wish for my foster father to hear us.”

“That sound quite devious.” He dangerously grins.

“Pfft, don’t get a kink out of that.” She rolled her eyes, while her mate laughing at her expression. Then, his lips started to kiss her shoulder slowly removing her robe open. “Chase…” Omi sighs feeling her boyfriend’s soft kisses on her neck to her naked shoulder.

“I miss you.” He purrs.

“I do, too.” She smiles feeling his hand on her waist. “Chase, we should stop.”

The Heylin Prince couldn’t stop, kissing his mate is like eating a forbidden fruit. He loves her taste until Omi put her hand on his lips, “That’s enough for now.” She teased, “We can wait till I get better.”

“Nooo,” he groans wanting to be with his mate.

Omi fixes her robe, “You can wait a little longer. It’ll only be two weeks.”

“Two weeks?”

“Yeah, the flu will be almost gone by then. I just need to rest more.” Omi said stroking her hand on her boyfriend’s chest.

“Always wanting to get better quickly.” He smirks seeing his mate.

“You know me.” She said softly, “Also, I’ve been wanting to talk to you about us.”

“And what is that?” He arched his eyebrow.

“Once I get better, I want me and Li-Long to move in with you.” Chase looks at his mate with his eyes widen, surprised at his girlfriend’s words. Omi smiles at him and said, “I want us to be a family. I’m willing to give up being a Xiaolin warrior, and monk. I want Li-Long to grow up into a loving family,” she took her mate’s hand, “and hoping we can have more children later on.” She went to Chase’s ear and whispers, “I want to be your Empress and rule with you.”

Chase look at his mate for a couple of moments until he asked fully facing her, “Are you sure?” His hands on his shoulder. “This is a decision that will change both of our lives, young one.”

“I’m sure. I’ve thought about it for a while and me being sick had show me that I don’t want Li-Long going back and forth. I want us to be together.”

“You will have to able to face what will happen for us to be the most powerful rulers of the world.”

“I will. I will do anything for us and our son’s future. I want to be able to be greedy for once and decide that this is what I want. Chase, my emperor, my Heylin Prince, I love you and I’m ready ever since when I confessed to you.” Stroking his cheek before she kissed him on the lips.

Her lover wrap his arms around her waist pulling her to a deepen kiss, “You will be the death of me.” He kisses her pale lips.

“Mmm, I believe so.” She giggles.

“I love you.” He kisses her before pulling away, “Have you told your friends?”

“Not yet. I will let them know when they come back. Also, they want Li-Long to come to visit. I never realized how popular he is.” She explained with a little chuckle, “Raimundo really misses him.”

“Really? Never expected the enemy to love my son.”

“Raimundo cares me like a sister. Of course, he would care for our son. Li-Long is a cute baby.”

“Well, I will let them see our son.” Chase said, “He needs to be out.”

Omi giggles, “Yeah, I bet Rai misses him more than Li-Long does with him.”

“MA!” She heard Li-Long’s voice in the other room. “MAMA!”

Chase saw how’s his mate’s face fell with sorrow that their son can’t see her. “Maybe I can record him a story.” She said softly, “I miss him so much and I don’t want him to feel abandon.”

“You won’t darling.” His hand lift her chin to face him, “he knows he is loved.” Then he presses his lips against her’s.

“Mmm,” She sighs in joy.

When they pull part, “I will help Master Fung pack. You shall record his stories.”

“Yes, I will.” Omi said happily taking out a round toy, “This toy is best for night time songs and story telling.” It was a green funky toy from Kimiko’s father’s company. Chase saw the record button and other options. Before he went out the room, he heard Omi beginning, “There was once a…”

He went to see Master Fung letting Li-Long crawl around the floor with his toys. The Master already had two bags ready for the boy; now he was sitting with his legs crossed enjoying a cup of tea. “Is Omi alright?” The old monk spoke seeing Chase out of the room.

“She wanted to record a few stories for Li-Long. Is this all?” Chase saw the bags.

“Yes, that’s all of Li-Long things. If you wish to get more toys that will required another bag.” The old monk spoke, “but I follow his mother’s requests on what he needs.”

“I see.” Chase sat on the floor with his legs crossed watching his son playing with his toy. He seemed so happy being around the temple, then again this is his home. His comfort zone.

Master Fung’s blue eyes maintain his stare at the child, his eyes moves to see the warlord. “I see, you look more cheerful then the norm.”

Chase said nothing having his eyes half closed seemed interested at the old monk’s word. “Cheerful, you say? I don’t believe I have that emotion.” He finally spoke.

“You are fooling yourself and everyone around you with that lie, young warrior.” He sips his tea beginning to talk, “I believe you are cheerful with this new path you have crossed. All the other monks and I were taught about your evil ways of bringing Heylin to the world. A man who hungers for power and destruction can’t find peace, know love, wishing to be happy. But, here you are! Fallen in love to no less a Xiaolin warrior having to raise a child with her.”

“What’s your point, you old fool.” Chase said, pouring himself a cup of tea giving a slight grin.

“Merely fascinated how our paths are never one directions but multiple routes. You had one goal and here you are with a family. And I know you and Omi are planning to rule this world together, and I am okay with that. I see great promise to this New World then before.” He had his eyes close nodding at the possibly future, “I gave her my blessing for her to move on from this monk like, and I’ll give you my blessing for courting her. After all, this old fool is her guardian.” His baby blue eyes finally stare at the Heylin Prince with a slight smirk.

Chase stood quiet before sipping his tea, then said in a calm voice, “Thank you.” He knew this will have his mate in tears of joy. The only guardian accepting her choice, and it’s a choice that could change everyone’s lives. The warlord knows this is a big step for his family.

Li-Long toss his ball at Dojo seeing the dragon running from it, “Ahh!” The child sat down clapping his hands and laughing out loud at the dragon be hit by the ball. This caused the warlord to chuckle at bit watching his son playing around with the green dragon. At least that green dragon is good for something besides soup.

“Chase!” He heard his mate’s voice quickly getting up to go inside the room. Li-Long wanted to follow while crawling, but the old monk stops him.

“You cannot go in. Your mother is sick.” Master Fung said picking him up.

Li-Long pouts wanting to be with his mother and father, “Awwe.” He was about to cry until the old monk show a little trick. The old master wave his hands gently making a small tornado that had a little green leaf staying afloat.

“Ohh.” The baby giggles seeing the little tornado dancing around. The old master uses his Xiaolin element of wind to make more tricks to keep the child entertain. “Come, young one. I will show you the peach trees it’s blossoming.” He picks up the boy, “You will find them very entertaining with my tricks.”

“Wait for me.” Dojo slithered up to be on his master’s shoulder. “Phew, I’m surprised you said anything to Chase. He’s scary.”

“He’s going to be my son-in-law. It’s best we start communicating more.” Master Fung walks to the peach trees right next to a garden. His mind thought about his time when he was a teenager, being warned about the Heylin Prince living in the Land of Nowhere. A vivid memory appearing…

_“Young warriors,” A group of teenage Xiaolin warriors stood to see an old master coming up to them._

_“Yes, Master Yun?” They bow seeing him standing with his chest out having an ancient Xiaolin robe with hard armor attached to it. It was during a Heylin war of an enemy they have fought time and time again._

_“As you know, we are facing new villains every day. They are becoming clever and much more dangerous with their techniques. I want you all to be careful and prepare for that,” He holds a large scroll in front of them, “you shall study every enemy in history of the Xiaolin and Heylin.”_

_They groaned seeing the large scroll. “This will take fooorr-eva-er!” The Xiaolin Dragon of Fire spoke with a bored look. He hated reading and learning about history. Let him just fight._

_One young warrior wearing a white and blue Chinese outfit looking at the scrolls ready to learn. “What are you looking at, mon cheri?” A French female dressed in green and brown robes looks over the male’s shoulder resting her chin on it._

_“Oh, just looking through our assignment.” The teenager male said having his blue eyes on the scrolls, “We only known up to Hannibal Roy Bean… Juliette, have you heard of Chase Young?”_

_“Mmm… no,” She looks at the magical scroll seeing a very handsome warrior, “Que c’est beu!”Her green eyes widen in love at the male. “He’s so handsome. Comme un beu prince! Oh Fung, what’s his name!” She shook him with joy._

_“Ahh, easy… I just told you. It’s Chase Young!” Fung fixed his robe seeing the blond female happily looking at the scroll._

_“He’s so beautiful like a dark prince.” She said seeing the scroll._

_“What now?” Another warrior asked seeing her friends looking at the scroll. She wore a warm brown tones robe with gold imprints on it. Her golden eyes look at the scroll reading it, “He is a prince… an Heylin Prince?”_

_“Sayy what? There’s royalty in the Heylin side?” The Xiaolin dragon of Fire sitting up in shock, “A la madre!” Speaking in Spanish the brown tanned male went over to peak at the scroll._

_“Ja, it’s Chase Young, a dangerous foe?” the Xiaolin Dragon of Water stood leaning against the wall. His dark hair braided in a neatly fashion while wearing a thick blue robe with black designs, “Jeg vil knuse ham!”_

_The Xiaolin dragon of Earth spoke up, “Relax, Lucas. He doesn’t seem that dangerous.” The Nigerian female crosses her arms seeing the water warrior ready to fight. Lucas is a big brute with broad shoulder, huge muscles, and height of six feet. She know the male is ready for a fight any day._

_“I don’t think he’s an easy feo…” Juliette spoke holding out the scroll showing the images of the warrior turning into a dragon. The group gasps in shock._

_Their Master finally spoke, “That’s right. He’s the most dangerous one out there.” He pointed at Chase’s image, “A man that sold his soul for power and immortality to Hannibal Roy Bean. He was the one that lock him up.” His students mouth drop in shock, “He’s the one that causes multiple wars in our lands, even without the mention of Heylins. He fought against the Huns, and had more bloodbaths than anyone can count. He’s the true monster of the Heylin.”_

_“Oh dear…” Juliette cover her mouth in shock._

_Fung hand shook, “If we ever meet him?”_

_“I would suggest you all run, because no one can kill an immortal monster, especially when he can turn into a dragon. He had years of training and death counts. I want you all to be aware of HIM.” His Master spoke in a serious tone, “No one should go near him.”_

_“Run? You must be joking!” Lucas spoke in anger, “We are suppose to protect and fight!”_

_“Against an immortal dragon! Lucas, we’ll be lucky to have broken bones with this monster.” The female with the brown robes spoke._

_“Dayo, you can’t be serious. Your our leader!” Lucas growls._

_“I am.”_

_“Manuel, what about you?” Lucas asked._

_“Sorry amigo. This one is a no go.” Manuel finally said seeing the image._

_Their master spoke, “Lucas understand that this demon will end you. You all haven’t gotten much training compare to him. He’s like a boulder and you all are like pebbles. It’s an impossible battle. Listen to what I have to say,” He have them all staring at him, “He’s the most dangerous, evilest, cruel murderer in the history of Xiaolin. Stay away from him.”_

_“He use to be a Xiaolin warrior…” Juilette softly spoken up having one hand covering her mouth in disbelief. “He was one of us… how can that be?”_

_“Juliette…” Fung place a hand on her shoulder seeing how frighten she became._

_“Young warriors in life we have many paths to choose from, some choose a peace path, others choose one that is most broken.” Their Master spoke softly, “Chase Young was one of us… He worked with our Grand Master Dashi, but greed and power can lead a man to choose the wrong side. That’s what he did. He’s a betrayer. Do not trust him.”_

_The all stood quiet. Then his Master spoke, “Let’s have lunch. I know this is difficult to adjust, but food will make things better.” The group nodded._

_Fung saw Juliette staying behind, so he stopped by the doorway asking her, “You coming?”_

_“I can’t eat.” She softly said, “What if one of us become like him? A Xiaolin warrior turning evil? So awful. How can he live with himself?”_

_“Juliette, you heard what our Master said. He made a choice. None of us will make that choice, because we have each other.”_

_“You think he can change?” Juliette asked, “Do you think they all can? To live a peaceful beautiful life with love, kindness, and hope?”_

_Fung took a back with that question. He knew the Xiaolin way was to bring good and peace, but it was a religion that condrict many things. A religion that often use material arts to fight off the enemy with no questions ask. He knew their enemies will never change nor they want to no matter what they did. His mouth spoke without thinking, “I don’t know... He did it for hundreds of years. Why stop?”_

_“Maybe it’s because he needs love. To know that might calm all that hunger… that hunger for greed, power, and chaos.” Juliette spoke her opinion, “I think the Dark Prince is lonely and sad… I feel sorry for him.”_

_Fung patted her head, “Your always kind, Juliette. I wish to be like you.”_

_“Your fine too, Fung. Always reasoning and analyzing.” She smiles back at her friend._

_“Well if love is all he needs… I hope he finds one.” Fung finally said helping his friend up._

_“Me too. He will eventually. There’s always someone out there for him.” She said._

Master Fung stares down the Xiaolin alter of deceased warriors and monks. Many names were on it, but he was staring at his old Xiaolin team. One name peticular was his main focal point… Juliette, “He has find love, my old friend.” He felt the wind blowing against the Peach blossom trees having the petals dance around blowing through them. The old master knew this was a response from his old friend. She must be in joy. Then, his main thoughts were interrupted by Li-Long’s voice, “Ohhh!” The baby took a petal into his mouth chewing it, then spits it out, “Ew…”

“You can’t eat that.” Dojo said wiping the baby’s face off from spit and petals. “Master Fung, look what he’s doing!”

“Do not worry Dojo. The petals are harmless.” The old monk spoke calm.

Dojo huffed, “Well if he get sick. You're the one telling his mother that.”

Li-Long laughs seeing the petals all around. Everything was so beautiful and alluring to him. The old master show him around the area.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
